


Dancing King

by sleepyfei



Series: Lights, Camera, Action! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin Felix and Hyunjin are 3racha, Crack, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, No Angst, backup dancer!minho, chan's their manager, don't worry woochan are in this, fansite!jisung, seungmin and jeongin are also fansites, they'll show up later, woojin's their stylist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfei/pseuds/sleepyfei
Summary: ‘What’s your name?’ ‘Minho.’ ‘Okay Minho. I know I’m cute, but the way you’re following me around the world is high key stalker behaviour.’In which 3racha fansite master Jisung travels around the world to attend their world tour, and encounters backup dancer Minho along the way.





	1. 1.

Someone was stepping on Jisung’s feet. Or more specifically, the white, limited edition, Jordan Retro 10s that were on his feet. Jisung had saved up for these shoes for 3 months, and no matter how good looking Changbin, Felix, and Hyunjin may be, there were some things that came along with being a fansite master that just wasn’t worth it.

One example being standing at the gates of the airport at six in the morning with a horde of bitchy sleep-deprived girls stepping on your treasured Jordans who had no sense of personal space.

“Ugh, that boy’s here again."

“He’s only doing this for the money right?”

“His sister probably paid him to help her take photos or something”

“I bet he’s never even heard any of 3racha’s b-sides”

“I swear to god if he keeps blocking the view with that giant camera of his...”

“Shit! They’re coming out!”

“Changbin! Look over here!”

“Marry me Hyunjin!”

Jisung listened to the fansites raging behind him with a ‘what-the-fuck-am-I-doing-with-my-life’ expression on his face while professionally switching the lens on his camera.

The sun was shining through the windows of the airport, and the back of Jisung’s head was practically burning from the heat, but he couldn’t move. When he first got to the airport he had specifically calculated where the sun’s rays would shine into the arrivals gate, and when any of the members walked past one specific spot right in front of Jisung there would be a perfect halo of light surrounding his face. If he took this photo well, it would get an estimated 500 retweets on Twitter, and it didn’t hurt for the fansite to get more publicity.

The girls behind him were right about someone paying him to come, but not exactly in the way they thought.

Jisung and his little brother Jeongin ran a fansite for the members of 3RACHA, 2BASCO, which was popular for its high-quality pictures and quick uploading speed. They took turns going to events, and Jisung was looking forward to actually getting to sleep in after a late night of editing photos when Jeongin had shaken him awake at four-thirty with a distressed look on his face.

“I’m so sorry and I know you stayed up late last night but Yedam texted me last night after I fell asleep and he asked me out to go get coffee at nine and you know that I’ve been pining after him for the last six months and I can’t turn him down so can you please go instead of me I’ll pay you back in fried chicken and love if you really loved me then you’ll help me I swear-“

Jisung groaned as he cracked open an eye.

“What time is it?” Outside of his bedroom window, the moon was still shining and Jisung was resisting the urge to throttle Jeongin’s neck. Why did he even think it was a good idea to share an apartment with this brat?

“It’s 4:30 and you have to get to the airport at 5:30 if you want that chicken.”

Fuck Jeongin and his knowledge of Jisung’s weaknesses. It had been a whole week since he last had chicken and he was experiencing some serious withdrawal symptoms. It wasn’t that he didn’t have enough money to buy it, but at the last fansign Felix had commented that Jisung gained a little weight since they last saw each other (which was a month ago), and now he looked like “a cute little squirrel with chubby cheeks”, so he went on a diet. Jisung was not cute. He was a growing 19-year old boy. He hated it when people called him cute. 

“I hate you.”

“Love you too!” Jeongin practically skipped out of the room, probably to spend the next five hours picking out an outfit and writing a foot-long list of possible conversation topics.

“I’m only doing this for the chicken.”

If you told 17-year-old Jisung that he would start an idol fansite with his little brother in the near future, he would’ve thought you were crazy. He didn’t dislike idol music, per se, but he preferred listening to hip-hop and R&B, artists like Dean or Loco.

His little brother, on the other hand, was a K-pop fanatic. Jeongin was a loyal fan of 2PM ever since he watched the drama 'Dream High’, saw Taecyeon’s abs in high definition, and realized he was gay. He would hog the bathroom for hours practicing the choreography of Heartbeat in front of the mirror while Jisung screamed at him from outside the door to hurry up.

That all changed when 3RACHA debuted. Jeongin had been in a bad mood for weeks after the members of 2PM were all starting to enlist in the military one by one. He would mope around the house with his giant embroidered Taecyeon blanket wrapped around his shoulders while Jisung desperately tried to cheer him up.

“Did you see the news? JYP debuted a new boy group! Let’s watch the MV together, maybe you’ll even like them better than 2PM.” Jisung asked with an albeit fake but perky tone. He was really not used to Jeongin acting like this, and just wished he would go back to his normal and smiley self.

Jeongin immediately burst into tears. “I’ll never like anyone better than 2PM!”

He was wrong. After watching and listening to 3RACHA’s first album, Jeongin and surprisingly, Jisung, had immediately fallen headfirst into the fandom. Since they were both college students who loved 3RACHA, had too much free time, and desperately needed money, they opened the fansite 2BASCO.

Conveniently, Jisung majored in photography and Jeongin majored in product design, so they both made good use of their skills, with Jisung taking most of the better-looking pictures and Jeongin designing unofficial merch and seasons greetings to sell. This setup worked pretty well for them, and within around a year of opening the fansite, they both indefinitely dropped out of college to focus on 3RACHA’s activities.

Which led to where Jisung was now. The members had all already stepped into their van and drove away, and the fans had started to disperse. Jisung was just looking through the pictures he had took when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Didn’t think I would see you here today! Did you miss me too much?” Seungmin, the only other male 3RACHA fansite teased with a shit-eating grin.

Jisung groaned. “Fuck off Seungmin.”

Seungmin ran a Hyunjin fansite called lovecandy320. He had great photography skills but was blessed(?) with horrible luck. Every single photo he took was high quality, but always caught the moments where Hyunjin was either blinking, yawning, or just making really derpy faces in general. Because of that reason, his fansite was one of the most popular in the fandom, especially with international fans. (It also helped that unlike Jisung and Jeongin, he didn’t go to events with his face fully covered, and already had several fangirls squeal over him and make a Seungjin ship fan page.)

“Jisung, look at this! this girl’s finger got in the way of my lens so now it looks like Hyunjin’s picking his nose...” Seungmin whined, scrolling through the pictures in his camera.

“Serves you right.”

Jisung seriously needed to get some new friends.

 

\------

 

Minho stared at the hole in the ceiling that Felix had made a few days ago after doing the shoot dance too aggressively and had kicked his shoe up to who knows where. He and had been sitting in this meeting room for 4 hours with the other backup dancers and the members of 3RACHA since 11pm and couldn’t wait to get home and sleep. Around an hour ago, Felix has asked him why he “wasn’t his normal flirty self” and his only response to that was “You expect me to be normal sitting at a meeting at 2 in the morning without a drop of coffee?”. If Changbin didn’t decide what he and the other backup dancers would be wearing for the last few performances at their Hong Kong concert within the next half hour, there would be grave consequences.

Minho was deciding between storming outside of the room and spray painting Changbin’s new computer with Kraft cheese sauce or going rich-Kdrama-mother style and slapping Changbin’s face with a large piece of kimchi when he heard his name being called.

“So Minho, for the Domestic Banana performance, I was thinking you guys could wear Hawaiian shirts, hot pants, and Eskimo boots to fit the whole global warming theme in the lyrics?” Felix asked with a sincere look in his eyes.

Minho wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

“I’m sorry, but is this really your idea or did Changbin whisper it to you and you just repeated it because you’d do anything he tells you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Felix blushed while Minho sighed internally. It wasn’t fair that Changbin, that little snake, got a cute boyfriend-but-not-really before anyone even had a proper piece of Minho's ass. Like, sure he had dated before, but those relationships had always lasted for a few months at most, and almost every single time the reason was that he was “too much of a diva” or “always too busy with work”.

Ten, probably the most diva-like person Minho had ever met (but somehow snagged a hot boyfriend from Chicago), tossed his (nonexistent) ponytail behind his shoulder and squinted his eyes. “Tell your boyfriend that according to his notes, the stage right before that requires us to wear those stupid animal costumes from Five Nights at Freddie’s and if he thinks we could change that quickly he should try it himself.”

Rocky (or Minhyuk but no one called him that since they all already knew too many people named Minhyuk), probably the most sensible of them all, tried to compromise. “Maybe if we just wear normal clothes during that performance so it’ll be easier for us to change while you guys do your ment?”

“But I liked the animal costume idea...” Soonyoung, the last of their dance crew, complained. When Minho learned that he was going to work with Kwon Soonyoung, famous in the backup dancer community for tripping and falling on his face during one of Got7’s concerts and turning it into as a freestyle backup-dancer solo stage, he was looking forward to getting some tips on freestyle dancing, but that thought had immediately disappeared when he first met Soonyoung. Minho had planned out a whole script on what to say before walking in the door of the dance studio, but once he walked in he saw him breakdancing to the baby shark song.

“What about you Hyunjin? You haven’t really said anything since the start of the meeting.” Changbin asked.

All heads turned towards Hyunjin’s empty seat.

“He crawled under the table to sleep an hour ago. He told me not to let anyone wake him up.” Soonyoung not so helpfully commented.

Felix crawled underneath the table to take a look, and there Hyunjin was, hair messy, glasses hanging halfway off his face, and drool coming out the side of his mouth.

“Yup, he’s down here!” He called out, standing up to get back to his chair. Except he forgot that he was under the table, stood up, and immediately bumped his head and fell back to the ground, accidentally elbowing Hyunjin’s face in the process.

Minho groaned. He was working with a bunch of idiots.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Jeongin play the most intense game of rock paper scissors they've ever played in their whole lives, while Minho falls in love with a stranger at a cafe.

Today was the day. The day of the most intense game of rock paper scissors that Jisung had ever, and will ever, play in in his entire life. 

You see, 3RACHA was having their first ever mini-tour since their debut with 7 different stops in Asia, and after saving up fifty percent of everything they sold ever since 2BASCO first opened, Jisung and Jeongin planned that whoever won three rounds of rock paper scissors was going to all of them.

You might think, “How can a simple fansite earn that much money to get tickets and accommodation for 7 cities?”, but 2BASCO was not just any fansite. Thanks to Jisung’s brilliant brainwave, the siblings were able to empty as many fangirls’ wallets as possible. Knowing that 3RACHA didn’t have a lot of good-looking merchandise, the two made good use of Jeongin’s product design college education to make even prettier, even cheaper, and overall even better 3RACHA merchandise than the JYP design team, like a competition of sorts.

It first started out in the winter of 3RACHA’s debut with a simple coffee tumbler, like the ones they sold in Starbucks. Jisung had suggested this, sassing to Jeongin that most of the other fans were “probably basic bitches who can’t survive a day in this weather without their pumpkin spice lattes”. He was right. The tumbler, which was patterned with little red chili peppers and 3RACHA’s logo, had quickly sold out within a few weeks, and the two were able to eat meals that weren’t cheap takeaway food for weeks. 

After that, they just kept designing and releasing new merch. Backpacks, bracelets, blankets, bejeweled balaclavas, you name it, they had it. However, the one product that gave them the one thing that earned them the most money, and gained the most traction, was their lightsticks. They had come up with the idea right when they opened the fansite, and Jeongin had spent months designing it. It had a sleek, textured, dark grey handle, and a plastic Venetian red flame rose from the top like an Olympic torch. Somehow, he sent the design to the actual JYP merchandising team through some connection his college professor had from one of his former students, and they came to a compromise. In addition to the initial designing fee, for every lightstick they sold, Jeongin would get a small fraction of the profit. That may not sound like much, but considering the thousands of fans who would buy the lightstick, it was quite a considerable amount.

Jisung woke up that morning with his eyes burning with determination and his nose filled with the smell of something burning from the kitchen.

“Jeongin what the fuck are you doing out there?” Jisung shrieked as he threw off his blankets, put on the fluffy squirrel slippers that Seungmin had given him, and stormed into the kitchen. 

It was a mess. There was pancake batter everywhere, from the floor to Jeongin’s forehead. A half flipped pancake was stuck on the ceiling, dangerously close to dropping on the ground, or more likely someone’s head. On the stove, yet another pancake was stuck on the bottom of a pan, its color an extremely unappetizing charcoal black.

“So, I have some good news and some bad news.” Jeongin said with a sheepish smile. When Jisung didn’t give any reaction, he continued. 

“So you know about how we weren’t sure whether the smoke detector worked or not? Well, the good thing is, I tested it, and it does work.”

Jisung listened carefully, and as Jeongin said, there was this tiny beeping noise coming from somewhere in the ceiling. “And the bad news?”

“The bad news is... we don’t have any eggs left. Or milk. Or flour. Or butter. Or anything to eat for breakfast.” Jeongin seemed to shrink into himself more with every item he listed. Jisung sighed, walking over to his brother’s side and patted his head. It was hard to stay mad at someone who seemed so disappointed at himself. 

“And why did you think it was a good idea to make pancakes when you knew that both of us are horrible at cooking?” Jisung asked with a resigned tone. It wasn’t an assumption. The two siblings had tried cooking proper food for themselves for an extended period of time once, and it turned out to be a disaster. The house had a permanent smell of something burning, and they started so many kitchen fires that the fire station had memorized their numbers.

“Remember when mom used to make pancakes every morning when we had a test at school for good luck?” Jeongin asked. 

Jisung nodded. Unlike her children, their mother actually was a wonderful cook, and whenever she came over to visit their fridge would be filled to the brim with food by the time she left. Unfortunately, the two boys ended up inheriting their dad’s cooking skills, which consisted of boiling water and making toast.

Jeongin continued.“Well, I was thinking I could make some for myself to give me good luck to destroy you in rock paper scissors.”

Jisung laughed, shaking his head. “We’ll be meeting Seungmin at the coffee shop in an hour, so let’s just clean up this mess and get ready.”

\------

Minho stepped into the cafe, his scarf blowing in the winter wind. The chimes hanging on the door jingled. 

“Welcome to Get Cool cafe! How can I- oh wait it’s you.” Dahyun, one of the baristas working there and one of Minho’s close friends rolled her eyes. She handed a flustered girl her drink, but the girl just stared at Minho with googly eyes as if she were mesmerized, almost dropping her cup. Dahyun glared at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Minho sauntered to the counter with a 'How can I help being so handsome?’ sort of attitude, and rested an elbow on its side and said, “Sorry, I’m gay.” 

The girl squeaked and scampered our the door. 

“Why did you do that? I was just this close to getting her number and then you just barged in and ruined everything!” Dahyun whined. 

Minho smirked. “It’s not my fault that I have such a perfect face that makes everyone fall for me.” There wasn’t anyone else left in the cafe except for them and Nayeon, the girl who worked in the back kitchen, so no one else had to suffer through Minho’s shameless bragging.

Dahyun made a retching sound. “I'd rather kill myself than date you.” Remembering that she actually had to do her job, she asked for Minho’s order, a peppermint mocha latte.

Minho looked around the cafe while waiting for his order. Industrial-style windows lined the walls, letting a large amount of sunlight in, and although it was winter, the air inside was warm and cozy. Get Cool cafe was a place that he frequented, even before Dahyun started working there, and it gave him a little sense of home.

“I thought you had to practice for the concert tour, what are you doing here?” Dahyun asked, reaching for a cup on the shelf behind her.

Minho groaned. “Don’t remind me. Felix was a little too enthusiastic yesterday at practice and jumped right on my foot. The doctor said I had to rest for a day or two before I could start dancing again.” It was a little more complicated than that, but Minho was too lazy to elaborate on the details. One of the performances they were doing in their tour was a cover of Monsta X’s 'All In', and Changbin, after working out at the gym frequently for a few months, had decided he would show a little skin to put it nicely. This wasn’t good news for Felix’s gay ass, because he wasn’t able to focus for the entire practice session since he was too distracted by the image of Changbin’s abs and accidentally jumped right onto Minho’s foot during the routine. He had apologized profusely, but that didn’t save him from the merciless teasing he got from the other boys.

The air was filled with the smell of coffee and Christmas, as the holidays were coming up. Daehyun hummed along to the carols playing over the speakers while filling up the machine with coffee beans. “Serves you right for overworking yourself. You’ve barely even stopped by lately since you’ve been so busy with practice.” 

She passed Minho his drink, and he made his way to one of the tables next to the window. 

“I just forgot to tell you,” Dahyun called out. “My friend Seungmin’s setting up an event here in like 20 minutes, so don’t be surprised if the lights suddenly turn off or if you get showered with confetti!” 

Minho shrugged his shoulders. Weird flex, but okay. “Is he cute?” He asked.

Dahyun scoffed. “Why don’t you just see for yourself when he comes.”

Minho took his laptop out of his bag and plugged his earphones in, planning on watching some of his practice videos and taking notes on how he could’ve done better. Just like that, 20 minutes had passed and a boy who looked around his age, presumably Seungmin, walked in the door, right up to the counter, and started whispering something in Dahyun’s ear. Minho went back to his work. He couldn’t really hear anything from where he was sitting, and the boy wasn’t really his type anyways.

It was another half hour until the door opened again. The chimes hanging on the handle jingled, the chilling breeze blew in, and Minho looked up to see two boys walk in the door. The first one was cute in a ‘want-to-protect’ type of way, and still had braces on his teeth. Yet again, not really Minho’s ideal boyfriend type, but maybe as a cute little brother. The second one-

Minho’s jaw dropped. The second one was adorable, and Minho immediately felt the urge to just pick him up and wrap him up in blankets and cuddle him senseless. The boy’s chubby cheeks were tinted red from the cold (Minho wanted to squish them so much), and his beanie failed to keep his messy brown hair from falling into his eyes. For some reason, his eyes were filled with determination, which made him look like an angry little bean wrapped up in his giant winter coat. 

Minho could’ve happily just admired the boy’s adorableness for another hour, but was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of the John Cena theme song blasting out of the speakers.

Out of nowhere, Seungmin jumped over the store counter with a mic in his hands. (How did he even get there?)

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the first ever rock paper scissors tournament between Yang Jeongin,” he gestured to the first boy, “And Han Jisung!” He announced, gesturing to the second.

"Was this the event that Dahyun was talking about earlier?" Minho thought to himself. It kind of felt like overkill to go out of the way just for a game of rock paper scissors, but if the cute boy (Jisung, Minho guessed) was playing, there probably was some perfectly sensible reason why they were doing all this.

Seungmin cleared his throat loudly. “There will be three rounds in total, and the one who wins at least two of the three will win a prize of, drumroll please?” Dahyun excitedly pressed a button on her phone, and the sound of a few thousand drums rolling echoed around the room. 

“The chance to attend every single 3RACHA concert in their Asia tour with yours truly! A month-long trip of relaxation and fun!”

Minho’s ears perked up at this. If Jisung won, they might even be able to see each other along the way. 

In order to save time, the trio decided to just do all three round in succession. Tension built up as the first round started, and Minho could practically see the two boys’ hearts beating out of their chests. Jeongin threw out paper, and Jisung threw out a slightly misshapen, but definitely recognizable scissors. Minho cheered internally while Jisung excitedly pumped his fist in the air.

The next round started right away, and Jeongin seemed much more fired up than before. He won that round, and although it was a pity, it was almost worth seeing Jisung pout adorably. Minho nearly melted into his seat. It was useless to pretend he wasn’t watching, so he turned around in his chair to continue spectating the “tournament”.

It was the last round, the tiebreaker, and everyone was at the edge of their seats. Nayeon had even come out from her place in the back kitchen and was sitting on one of the tables to watch. The tension in the air was so thick you could’ve cut it with a knife. 

The two brothers both threw out rock. They hesitated and tried again. Jeongin threw out a rock, and Jisung threw a paper. He leaped up into the air, toppling his chair over and accidentally hitting Jeongin in the face, overjoyed, while Minho’s heart soared. This was going to be a fun trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I never expected that so many people would like this (O.O) I'll try to update regularly, and just in case you've forgotten, here's a little recap of the characters:
> 
> 3racha: Felix, Hyunjin, Changbin  
> Fansites: Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin  
> Backup dancers: Minho + Soonyoung (Hoshi), Ten, Rocky
> 
> Woochan will come up very soon, I promise! In the meantime, please leave a comment and scream at me about kpop on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/sleepy_fei6


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Jeongin cause a disturbance in the airport customs, while Minho and his dance crew get mobbed by "fangirls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this chapter is... I was on holiday and didn't really get to work on writing, and after that I kind of got iffy with what I wrote and kept editing it over and over and still I'm not 100% satisfied.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'll be putting off writing the next chapter for the next few weeks to focus on another story I'm writing for a competition I should've started on months ago. It's this region-wide young writer's competition and the theme is set in Ancient China. I might actually turn it into a idol producer (China's version of pd101) fic so if you're into that look forward to it in maybe March!

A crowd was gathered at the customs line of Incheon International Airport. The sun shone through the glass walls, casting shadows onto two figures clutching onto each other desperately, while a third stood a meter away impatiently tapping his foot.

“No! You can’t leave me!” Jeongin knelt on the ground, clutching onto Jisung’s hand.

A tear slid down Jisung’s cheek as he pulled away. “My love, it’s for the best. You know I don’t want this either.”

“If it wasn’t for your asshole of a father, we could’ve been together! Stay with me! You don’t have to listen to him!” Jeongin stood up from his kneeling position with confidence and tried to persuade Jisung, reaching out again. A girl standing in the line behind the two gasped. This was just like the dramas she was always watching, but more dramatic and more gay.

Backing away, Jisung clutched his heart and whispered, “It’s for the best Jeongin. For the both of us. We will meet again, I promise that-”

“Sir, you’re holding up the line.” The immigration officer standing in front of them finally spoke up, fed up with their antics, gesturing for Jisung’s passport. The two siblings sprang up, immediately halting their impromptu drama performance. Seungmin facepalmed.

Jisung looked ashamed, scratching the back of his neck as he said rushedly, “I’m so sorry, I’ll immediately be going.” Turning to Jeongin, he continued. “See you in around a month! Don’t miss me too much!” Waving his hand, he and Seungmin finally moved on.

It was a few days until 3RACHA would get to Sapporo, the first stop of their tour, but the two planned on doing some sightseeing before starting their work. They weren’t like those invasive stalker fansites, who would somehow book the exact same flights as their idols and shove cameras in their faces. No, they were just two boys who found an opportunity to go on holiday while working at the same time.

Jisung carefully dragged along his bright yellow suitcase, making sure that no damage was made to the expensive camera equipment inside.

“Why did you even bring your camera stuff? Don’t you know that you’re not allowed to bring filming equipment into the concert halls?” Seungmin asked. To him, this was just a pleasure trip, and his luggage was just filled to the brim with goods to sell to fans before the concerts started.

Jisung looked offended, crossing his arms. “Excuse me? When did I ever say that it was for taking pictures at the concert? Maybe I just wanted to bring the equipment along to train my arm strength!”

Seungmin stared at him blankly.

“Just kidding, I was planning on taking some nice pictures of the places we’re going to. They would look good on my portfolio when I retire from being a fansite.

The two had an hour or two before their plane took off, so they walked around the duty-free area, although they didn’t plan on buying anything. There were all sorts of things there, mostly expensive alcohol and cigarettes, which they both had no plans on buying. After a while of wandering, Seungmin had found a toy store where they spent almost half an hour in because ~~they were immature little shits~~ they had nothing else to do. 

“Do you think Hyunjin would look cute in this if I bring it to the next fansign?” Seungmin asked, holding up a fluffy cap with bunny ears on the top. He pressed a button on its side, and the ears flopped backward and forwards vigorously.

“It looks like the rabbit’s headbanging to a death metal rock song on steroids.” Jisung deadpanned.

Seungmin immediately brightened up at that comment and started towards the cashier, saying. “Great! It fits my whole meme fansite concept!”.

“Go on first, I need to go to the toilet,” Jisung told Seungmin as he strolled towards the direction of the bathroom sign. He had chugged an entire bottle of water just before they went through customs since he forgot he wasn’t able to bring water in, and now gravely regretted his mistake. Outside the bathroom door, he overheard some girls walking by gossiping loudly.

“Did you see them?”

“They’re right outside of the boarding gate!”

“I wanted to go up to them to get a picture but there were too many fans there.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“No, but they’re so tall and handsome and are wearing those masks and sunglasses so they must be idols of some sort...”

Jisung turned and looked towards the direction the girls came from. Just as they said, in the distance, a few boys decked out in full ‘idols-at-airport’ attire were being surrounded by a dozen or so teenage girls pushing each other around for a proper glimpse.

Strangely enough, one of the boys in the middle of the group seemed to be looking straight at him, his gaze burning through his tinted sunglasses. Jisung shook his head. There was no way an idol would be staring at his slightly swollen, constipated face.

Ironically, Jisung kind of felt sorry for them, despite his occupation. The boys standing next to the boarding gate seemed the same age as him, if not a little older. Jisung had already felt pretty uncomfortable with all the attention that he got being a male fansite master, who knew how idols felt having their every move watched by the public? It must be horrible.

\------

Minho was having the time of his life.

It all started out that morning when he and the rest of his dance crew arrived at the airport. Unlike the 3RACHA members, who had to perform at some music show and had a busy schedule for the next few days, the backup dancers were allowed to go to the venue a few days earlier, to both rehearse on the actual stage and sightsee.Coincidentally, Ten’s sister, Tern, and a couple of her friends were on a visit to Korea, and their flight back home were on the same day, so they came together.

Stepping out of the taxi, the boys all took out sunglasses, caps, and face masks out of their respective bags and put them on, as if they planned on it beforehand (They did).

“Why are you guys all dressed up like that? With your masks and sunglasses, people might think you ‘re part of an idol group!” She joked while struggling with getting her suitcase out of the taxi. The driver quickly went over to help her.

“That was exactly part of our plan,” Minho replied nonchalantly. He turned to the other boys. “Team Alpha! Is everyone ready?”

“Yes sir!” The crew barked out in sync. Tern, her friends, and the taxi driver stared at them confusedly, as if they all decided to join some type of squirrel-worshipping cult.

Ignoring the girls’ strange looks, Minho continued, “Lieutenant Park Minhyuk, code name Rocky! Brief Team Omega on our mission plan!”

Rocky grinned as he pulled out a couple of homemade signs printed with the names of the dance crew members out of his bag. “We want some fanfare to escort us out of Seoul, and you guys have passed the audition to play the instrumental roles in our new box office hit, “Fangirls Mob Rookie Kpop Idols At the Airport!”

Tern grabbed a sign from the top of the pile without hesitation, a mischievous smile on her face. “Why didn’t you ask us sooner?”

Everyone in the area looked up as the cool winter breeze blew in from the electronic doors at the departure hall. Four young boys walked in dramatically in a v formation, the wind blowing their scarves and jackets back. It looked exactly like a scene out of one of those chaebol high school dramas, where the boys were rich assholes who were part of the most popular clique in the school.

“Oppar! Saranghay! Soonyoung oppa! Ten oppa!” The high-pitched shrieks immediately filled the hall, and a few people, including the four, cringed visibly. Tern and her friends’ acting was extremely realistic, and Minho reminded himself to reward them for their help later. 

Very quickly, a crowd of curious teenage girls who had no idea who they were but still wanted to look at the eye candy and brag to their friends that they had saw celebrities at the airport had gathered around them, screaming for autographs and pictures.

At this point, almost 50 people, including one of the airport security officers, had asked to take a photo with them, and it even became difficult for them to walk to their check-in counter without people blocking their way. By the time they got through customs, most of the crowd had dispersed, but 20 or so girls had followed them through the baggage check and immigration counters.

“Did you expect to get this much attention when you planned this?” Soonyoung whispered in Minho’s ear curiously.

Minho shrugged. “Of course, I knew that people can’t resist our good looks, even if we’re wearing masks and sunglasses and all that.” One of Tern’s friends fake gagged from beside them. There weren’t as many people following them now, and the ones that did kept at a safe distance. As they were walking to the boarding gate, Minho kept looking around inconspicuously, as if he were looking for someone.

“What are you looking for?” Rocky teased, “Or should I say, who are you looking for?”

“Shut up,” Minho replied, his eyes still scanning their surroundings.

Ten complained from behind them. “Is it that ‘ridiculously cute fansite master with squishy cheeks’ that we’ve been hearing about nonstop for the last couple of weeks? Since I’ve heard enough about him already.” 

Minho didn’t reply, because he saw a familiar face looking at them from a distance.

Jisung was looking at them curiously from beside the bathrooms, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. Minho immediately felt the urge to rush over to him and force-feed him cheesecake until he felt better. 

Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself! Minho thought to himself. The last time he acted on impulse, he was permanently banned from babysitting anyone ever again due to his... rather overbearing tendencies. 

"Minho?" Soonyoung asked, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face. "Minho. Snap out of it. You're creeping that boy out." 

"Huh?" Minho finally looked away from Jisung. 

'Let's hurry up, we have to board the plane soon.”

He walked towards the boarding gate, along with his newfound fans, leaving a extremely confused boy behind. 

But it wasn’t the last time they would see each other, not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it ^^ (Sorry that the Minho part was so short...)
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter! Don't be scared to send me a DM about anything: https://twitter.com/sleepy_fei6 
> 
> WARNING: Rant ahead  
> You know how I was talking about this writing competition I'm joining earlier in the top notes? Basically, what I'm writing is pretty light-hearted, like the style I write with on here. But I looked at the examples of the winning stories from the last few years, and they all have serious tones, none have anything similar to a joke. I'm kind of worried that what I'm writing isn't what the judges are looking for, and they won't like it. The funny thing is, I know the head of the judge panel, he's a pretty popular author and columnist in my country (his daughter’s also my brother’s ex), and he writes joke books and funny stories for a living, but the winning stories are not funny at all. I'm not sure if it's just that not many people send in fun stories into the competition, or if that's not the type of story people write in competitions and I’m not confident if I should still enter or not...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Hopefully my Jisung bias isn't that obvious (o_o)
> 
> Scream at me on twitter since I have no friends!  
> https://twitter.com/sleepy_fei6


End file.
